


Incentive

by Verlaine



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlaine/pseuds/Verlaine





	Incentive

You wanna go where?" Starsky asked.

"Canada," Hutch repeated.

"Canada? You mean cold, up-north, Mounties and hockey Canada?"

Hutch nodded.

"Hmph. Name one good thing about Canada."

"Lakes. Trees. Mountains. Fresh air—"

"I said good things, Hutch."

"Maple syrup."

"Aunt Jemima's works just fine, and I don't have to freeze my tuchis off to get it."

Hutch looked around the grimy warehouse. At one end, the medical examiner crouched over two dead bodies, while at the other four skinny strung-out teenage hookers were being hustled into police cars. The air stank of rot, blood and gunpowder.

"It's not Bay City."


End file.
